Lies of the Pretty Little Albino
by Charmpanda
Summary: Kirron andEmily's relationship is as perfect as ever. However, things take a turn when Kirron tries to keep a painful truth from Emily; and a certain someone shows up from Emily's past to further twist that turn.


**Hello all! :)**

 **Charmpanda's back with another Kirron and Emily tic. Oh how I adore this couple. This is the longest short story I've ever written. Hm, can you really say that? A long short story? Well the point is, it's the most words I've ever written for just one story. And boy did it take a lot of effort woo! I don't usually write stuff like this, so I hope it does please you greatly.**

 **Okay so Emily Evans; our fabulous female protagonist, belongs to SilverSwirls. Jasper Collins, Brooklyn Collins, as well as Lily Evans; who all play small roles in this story, also belong to SilverSwirls. I really love them all, so thanks SilverSwirls for lending them to me. As always, I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **The lovely Pandore; belonging to Pandore Hart, also plays a role in this story. Thank you Pandore Hart.**

She loved him.

Emily loved him.

Emily loved Kirron. She loved his creamy snow-white skin always accompanied with a sweet smell because of his cute and funny obsession with scented lotion. She loved his thick, milky white hair. She loved his piercing, seductive, dark lavender eyes that could intimidate anyone with just a glare. She loved his famous tantalizing smirk, his tall and muscular body, his strength. She loved how tough and cocky he was, yet how sweet and attentive he was to her. She loved how they understood each other, how they played with each other, how they supported each other. She liked how they shared affection, how he protected her.

She loved him.

* * *

"Emily. Are you going to sleep all day? What about that special date you had planned?"

Oh yeah, and she loved his velvety voice. She forced her dark azure eyes open with a tired moan. She was never a morning person. But judging by the obnoxious sunlight that flared through the windows and blazingly lit up the bedroom, it was more like the afternoon. Kirron's loving face peered down at her. He was already dressed up and ready for the day. He wore a black shirt and scarf, as well as a pair of dark jeans and boots. He also wore a nice, scarlet colored jacket. His favorite watch was hanging on his wrist and he wore a gold double chain with a red rhodochrosite pendent.

"I totally forgot." Emily yawned, sitting up with a stretch. The pair had been rather busy with friends and work for the past few weeks, so Emily had a special date planned so that they could treat themselves on a lovely Saturday afternoon. It wasn't anything new. The two hung in the company of one another all the time and Kirron may spoil Emily a bit too much, but they found every moment spent with each other endearing. She didn't even notice the breakfast tray present in his hand. The food looked pretty good. "Oh so you're a waiter here now too?" She joked, making reference from the cafe the both of them worked at along with their other friends.

"Definitely." Kirron played along with that tantalizing smirk she mentioned earlier, "Care for brunch My Special Customer?" Emily giggled with a nod. "Thank you very much Sir." She chimed.

"Do I get a tip?" Kirron quizzed playfully.

"Why sure!" Emily cheered, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"All I needed." Kirron hummed, prompting the two to explode in laughter. And this was yet another perfect morning. Or … early afternoon.

* * *

The afternoon sun was bright and warm and the park the two had decided to venture to was completely empty. Kirron was glad to've gotten the park all to themselves while Emily thought it was a pretty nice touch. The pair had already walked around the park a couple of times as well as played a game of tag; of which Kirron was a dominant victor, and were now sitting on a bench watching the nature together. Kirron settled Emily on his lap and rested his hands on her forearms. Emily was dressed in one of her more favored outfits. It consisted of a white button-down blouse, a black skirt that fell about mid-thigh, stockings of the same color, as well as a pair of knee high boots. Emily gazed up at the azure sky as Kirron dropped soft kisses along her neck. Sometimes he did it just to ridiculously annoy her; but as with other times, this was to show affection. Which Emily had grown to accept despite not liking to have her neck touched, do to adoring Kirron's smooth touch and him seeming to like doing it. In turn Kirron trustingly exposed his neck to her despite its sensitivity, letting her do whatever she would like and claiming that he loved her touch

"You look extremely cute today." Kirron murmured heavily, "Though one day; whenever you're comfortable, I would love to see you without hosiery." His fingers danced down her arms. Emily cocked her head with an amused smile. "Kirron, are you saying my style isn't good enough?" She queried playfully in an overdramatic fashion, getting a low snicker from her albino boyfriend.

"Not at all Ms. Evans. Just a lowly whim from your pathetic slave is all." Kirron teased.

"Oh. So my style's too innocent then. You'd rather me dress like Brook and Raven." Emily concluded.

"No you're fine really. I adore your cute little style." Kirron laughed, "But … it wouldn't hurt."

"Okay fine. But you have to do something for me too Mr. Hope." Emily stated, shifting in Kirron's lap so that she could see him. Kirron raised an eyebrow curiously.

"If I do that, then you have to wear casual stuff more often than once every three thousand years." Emily proposed on a huff, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you saying my style is too good Ms. Evans?" Kirron taunted. Emily giggled as he poked at her stomach, "It would just be cute to see you all lax and casual is all. Even with your "world domination" model way of walking you would look really cute."

"All right Emily. We have a deal then." Kirron cooed, feeling Emily's head rest on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes contently. Emily watched the sky and the lazy clouds that ambled through it. She watched the birds flutter around and call out in the tall, rather green trees. She felt Kirron's easy breath brush gently over her face. It was so peaceful. She loved moments like this. Such wonderful fragments of bliss where they spent time playing and joking with one another, smothering the other with affection, and just drowning in the company of each other and drinking up every detail of the moment. And Emily was grateful too. Never had she ever had a man treat her kindly. All of her previous partners were pretty awful, and the relationships never lasted long. But Kirron was beyond sweet to her, with good looks and an exhilarating personality. She was glad to have him , and by his multitudinous actions and words; she could tell that he loved her very much.

"Hey um, sorry to interrupt."

Emily and Kirron's attention was drawn away from their moment and each other as they both glanced up to meet the familiar voice's owner in synchronization. Valerian stood in front of the two, peering down at them with a fond smile and a teasing look in his eye. "Hey there Love Muffins. Get tired of each other yet?" The ravenette asked humorously.

"Hi Valerian." Emily greeted on a giggle, sliding out of Kirron's lap to land in the spot next to him and swinging her legs over the bench's edge.

"Hello Baby Brother. What do you want?" Kirron replied, somewhat bitterly.

"Awwww. Someone a little sour that I ruined their moment?" Valerian whined, feigning pity and shaking his head. "So sad for you. Anyways, Father wants to talk to you … now."

"Why?" Kirron grumbled.

"I don't know." Valerian sighed nonchalantly, throwing a casual shrug. "But he sent me to come get you. He said he needs your immediate attention. And said that he needed you and you alone." Kirron's eyes widened with a slight gasp before his gaze traveled over to Emily, thoughts of what could possibly be the matter swirling his head. "But … Emily and I are really in the middle of something." He protested.

"You think Father cares?" Valerian spat, receiving an icy glare from his older brother.

"It's okay Kirron. You probably better see what your dad wants." Emily advised solemnly, a hand pressed to his cheek.

"I guess." Kirron murmured irritably, rising to his feet. "I'll see you back at home then?"

"Yeah." Emily mumbled almost incoherently as she intertwined her fingers over her knees and looked down at them. She was already feeling the disappointment of having their date cut short.

"Okay, buy Kitten." Kirron crooned. He raised Emily's chin; guilt stabbing him to see the slight frustration in her eyes, and planted a gentle kiss on her nose. "We'll do something when I return." He turned and followed Valerian from the park.

* * *

Emily blew a sad and lonely sigh, leaning back in the bench and reposing her hands on her knees. Her eyes fell closed. And she was so excited for the date she had planned too. It was too bad. Though she had to admit to a curiosity of what the heck Alister needed Kirron for. She was sure she would find out later.

"Yo. Would you happen to be … Emily Evans?" The voice that drawled was masculine and lazy, punk like and pulling Emily from her thoughts. The blond's azure eyes fluttered open to meet the nosy emerald gaze of a man. He was older than herself, probably by about three years. He was about five foot nine with a thin build, dressed in black and red. His skin was an olive tan and his messy hair a dark brown. Emily's heart skipped a beat and her stomach sank with a sharp gasp as the realization that she knew the guy donned on her. "Adam Tailor!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Aw, so you are Emily Evans." The punk like male; now known as Adam, said coolly. He leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest, manly features twisting into a smirk and a gleam of interest flickering in his eye.

"Ugh yes! I'm Emily! What do you want?" Emily grunted angrily, fingers curling into fists and eyes narrowing fiercely.

"Oh so spiteful, are we Emily?" Adam mocked, his smirk widening. Emily growled, "What are you doing here? What do you want!?"

Adam, sneered. "Huh, my dad was offered a job here so my family moved here. And huh, it's been all over the Internet that you and your sister are dating the Hope brothers. I mean, they're the Hope brothers. Their like filthy rich right? And their parents are pretty well known. I found it pretty convenient that my family was moving here, cause when I saw that you were dating Kirron I had to check it out, it was just a coincidence that we ended up at the same park though. So what made you date Kirron? We're exactly the same; and I remember you dumping me, so why him?"

"You guys are nothing alike!" Emily exclaimed. Adam tipped his head toward his right shoulder with another smirk, "We're both tall dark and handsome, like red, with big egos and a good taste in women."

"Huh, but you're a jerk!" Emily retaliated sharply, "Kirron's taller than you, and waaaay better looking! And he's actually nice to me!"

"Awww, still mad at me for the way I treated you Emmy?" Adam taunted, "But I apologized a million times. Why hold a grudge? I thought you were all about second chances." He firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and threw an innocent visage.

"You were never sincere, and I gave you way more chances than you deserved!" Emily hissed, swatting his hands away and jumping to her feet. She brushed past him and marched toward the park's exit.

"Hey Emily." Adam called, making Emily whip her head around with a burning glare. "I'd be careful around Kirron," he continued, "I know about that guy, and he doesn't exactly have the best record with women. I heard he has a tendency to lie … and only dates for the hell of it. I just don't want to see you get hurt, sense you already have oh so many times before. Wouldn't that be sad?"

Emily huffed, disregarding his words and leaving.

* * *

It was late by the time Kirron got back home. Emily sprawled across their bed, arms tucked behind her head in a makeshift pillow and blue eyes watching the ceiling as thoughts of her unpleasant reunion with Adam Tailor flooded her mind and overtook her thoughts. Hate wasn't a word Emily used toward people often; as she wasn't a hateful person, but she absolutely hated Adam. He was an awful person. All he did was harass her when they were a couple. He was pushy and cruel and the only thing he wanted her for was sex. Luckily that was the first and last guy she ever dated like that and her virginity was still in tact. But, seeing him again really made her think back on her past with him. It hurt, and made her completely miserable. "Why'd he have to come back? Why did he have to come back?" She whimpered, tears threatening to fall as she tumbled on her stomach and stuffed her face in her pillow. She was in nothing but her underwear as she was changing into her pajamas from her shower when her attack of Adam relevant thoughts struck.

"Who came back … Emily? What's wrong Sweet Thing?" Kirron's smooth voice sang gently in commiseration. Emily flinched as she felt Kirron's hand tenderly land on the small of her back. A slight noise of surprise left her throat and she started, wiping any tears that may have escaped on the pillow. "Don't look." She told him shyly, cheeks warming with embarrassment as she could just imagine Kirron's pensive eyes staring down at her pathetic form.

"I'm not." Kirron spoke affectionately as he grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed and handed it off to her. Emily pulled the blanket around her body and sat up. "I'm done." She informed, Kirron sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Emily's head found his chest as she felt his hands run up and down her back and sides in a massage.

"Now who was it that came back?" Kirron whispered. The heat on Emily's cheeks intensified as she heard the question. She had almost forgotten that she blurted that out. "It's nothing." She said halfheartedly,

"It sure seems like something to me." Kirron rumbled.

"Well … this guy I used to date came around the park earlier today after you left and spoke to me. It just bothered me a lot because … well … he was a really bad boyfriend." She explained. Kirron's grip on her instinctively tightened. "Did he hurt you? Is he trying to mess with you?" He growled coldly.

"N-no. I don't think so."

"Well if he comes around again, let me know. I will very gladly beat his ass." Kirron snarled, squeezing Emily to him protectively.

"I know you will." Emily giggled.

"So what kind of stuff did he do to you? What kind of horrible crap did this idiot do to my kitten?"

"Well," Emily started, her cheeks so red now they put tomatoes to shame. She wasn't sure how to put it into words. She continued in a stammer, "He was just really pushy and aggressive. He made me uncomfortable and it was scary to be with him. He drained me emotionally and harassed me sexually." She tipped her head up to see Kirron's countenance shift into a protectively infuriated frown. She smiled, poking at his neck shielded by his scarf to make him twitch. "It's okay Darling. I'm pretty over it now and I highly doubt he wanted anything more than to provoke me."

"Hmmm. All right Emily. Though; if you need to talk or find yourself in trouble, you know I'm here for you." Kirron hummed, offering a warm smile before replacing her on the bed and moving to shower. Emily rolled on her back with a relieved sigh, feeling a bit reassured.

There was something Kirron was rather troubled about as well, that being the reason his dad wanted to talk to him. Not only did it bother him personally, but telling Emily if she happened to ask about it was a problem as well. The albino was left with his thoughts as he washed his thick white hair in the shower. His fingers dug into his scalp and tugged at his hair as the fantasies his mind produced only got worse. It even consumed his mind as he rubbed his lotion into his already creamy skin and blasted music through his headphones. He stepped from the shower once he was all done pampering himself. Emily had already turned off the bedroom light and was lying on the bed awaiting him, propped on her side and her nose buried in her phone. She discarded the device on its charger on the nightstand upon feeling Kirron's weight plop on the bed. The said boy sprawled on his back, lazily spreading his arms out and letting his eyes fall closed.

"Hehe. Did you have a good time in there, Prince Kirron?" Emily laughed, scooting up against him and lying her head on his bare, well toned chest. She could smell the sweet smell of his lotion mixed in with his natural body scent as she traced his abs.

"Haha, very funny." Kirron grumbled satirically. Now that was out of the ordinary. Kirron was never short of a clever retort. In fact, Emily would even say that he had too many of them. "So um … what'd your dad want you for?" She wondered awkwardly, assuming that was the reason for his lack of quips; or energy all together. She felt him stiffen underneath her.

"He wants me to attend an important meeting Saturday." He answered gutturally.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Emily commented, mentally marking down that Saturday was five days from now for no other reason than just to know.

"I suppose. But I feel this meeting will be forsaking for me." Kirron breathed.

"Huh why? What kind of meeting is it?" Emily queried.

"Well it's a m … n-nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Kirron? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything,"

"It sure sounds important."

"It isn't!" Kirron snapped.

"Um … okay." Emily yelped, inching away from him to give him a little space. Her thoughts briefly flashed back to what Adam told her that afternoon. Kirron was lying, but why? She couldn't understand why he was so upset about a meeting. Why would a meeting bother him like that? He's done it multiple times before. Moreover, why was he so against telling her? Kirron's head turned to ruefully get Emily in his line of vision, already missing her company and feeling cold without her body. No, it wasn't her fault. He was just being complicated. But he wasn't sure how else to go about it.

* * *

Saturday came quicker than anticipated and the couple found themselves readying for their separate activities that afternoon. Both had completely forgotten about their tiny blowout five days ago, and Emily refrained from touching on the subject despite her curiosity. She descended the stairs in her waitress for the Rainy Spring cafe uniform to see Kirron tugging on a black jacket over a red button-up.

"Hey Handsome. No scarf today?" She sang, cheerfully skipping over to him and twirling the gold pendent of the necklace he was wearing in between her fingers. Kirron didn't say anything, only shaking his head in a dazed fashion and his dark lavender eyes trailing her for reassurance in any shape or form. Emily analyzed his wary expression with one of her own. She stretched her arms out to trap him in a warm embrace, finding that he fit just fine. "Wanna tell me why this meeting's got you all worked up?"

"It's better if you don't know. And like I said, it isn't important. I'm just stressing over nothing." Kirron mused, "But thank you Emily. I'm sorry I'm doing this, and won't be accompanying you to work as usual." He pulled away and stepped lightly toward the front door. He intended to walk. Emily observed him before heading to the garage to start the car.

* * *

"You said he's been acting weird?" Vanemy questioned as she and Emily washed a few dishes for the next arrival of customers, her green eyes focused on her blond friend in interest as she scrubbed a porcelain plate with a thick cloth.

"Mhm." Emily hummed, scrubbing a plate as well. "This meeting's got him acting weird. And he doesn't want to tell me anything."

"You don't think … he's started seeing someone else … do you?" Vanemy asked.

"No way!" Emily spat, though it was a possibility; and that fact scared Emily.

* * *

Meanwhile Kirron stood at the entrance way of a large and beautiful park. He stood with his hands folded neatly behind his back as he awaited the girl he was supposed to be meeting. It didn't take her long to show up. His eyes widened as he saw her delicately stroll in his direction. She was about Emily's height but was curvier than her. Her skin was fair and a little pink, holding a soft freckled face and gentle, chocolate brown eyes. Her midnight black hair fell to her waist in waves and her plump lips were painted cherry red. She wore a white sundress and a matching set of wedges.

"Is this you? Maria Stone?" Kirron asked in slight disbelief, letting his arms fall to his sides as the girl came up close in front of him. She had grown a lot sense he last saw her, now a beautiful young woman.

"I haven't seen you sense our sophomore year." Maria smiled, her voice warm and raspy. "You've grown up." She commented, gazing up at him and approaching his muscular chest with one hand. Kirron allowed for contact, the joy that he felt all those years ago when she touched him before rushing back to him. It made his body shiver, but he made sure to keep Emily tight in the back of his mind. "You have too." He rumbled, his voice husky. Maria backed up and smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Kirron hummed in disgust. His arms folded over his chest defensively, "Anyways, why did you even want to do this? Aren't you supposed to be hating me or something?"

"You know me better than that Kirron. I'm always one for second chances." Maria chimed before her tone went sullen, "But, why are you so hateful of me? Are you … angry at me? What did I do? You were the one who hurt me." Her voice was a trembling mess as she looked down at the pavement, and her body shook.

"Maria please." Kirron plead shamefully. He remembered every painful detail of their relationship, and felt loads of guilt weighing on his heart for what he put her through.

"I … I really loved you Kirron." Maria whispered, brown eyes closing as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"P-please … please don't cry over that?" Kirron begged, closing his arms around her in a hug and rocking her a bit.

"I missed this." Maria sniffled, snuggling her face into his neck. "Why did you have to do that to me Kirron?"

"It doesn't matter. You're okay now, and you no longer have to be afraid of me either." Kirron cooed, stroking her jet black hair.

"Kirron." Maria whispered, caressing his chest. "I knew you weren't all bad. You … you're still the guy I fell in love with."

* * *

Emily left the cafe feeling a little better. Working alongside Vanemy and drowning in the jovial ambiance of the cafe really helped to take her mind off Kirron. She parked the car back at her house and decided to spend the rest of her afternoon taking a long walk around town. As only fate would have it, she of course just happened to run into Adam. The male leaned uncaringly against the brick wall of an adult beverage store, arms crossed and green eyes watching the cars that zipped along the roads. Though now his attention was focused on the blond that strolled down the sidewalk. "Yo Emily!" He shouted, waving in an attempt to get her attention. Emily ignored him as she continued her walk. Adam followed after her, joining her side and matching his pace with hers. "So what makes you so sure that guy loves you?" He quizzed casually, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Who?" Emily grumbled irritably, keeping her eyes glued to him to insure he didn't try anything. Adam smirked at her little precaution. "The albino." He elaborated.

"His name is Kirron." Emily snapped lowly, "And how could I not be sure. Kirron's actions and words have proved everything. He treats me like a princess, like I'm the only thing that matters in his world. And besides, we've been together for years."

"You're not married." Adam put in.

"That doesn't mean anything." Emily shot back.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Adam queried.

"Ugh, no!" Emily stated in frustration.

"Has he asked for it?"

"He has once, but that was about a year ago; a while after I got back from helping my grandmother in France. I told him I wasn't ready, he respected my decision, and hasn't asked about it sense."

"He could just be dating you for that."

Huh, if that were all he would've left me by now. I should know. I have experience from guys like you."

"Hey, you dumped me remember?" Adam defended. Emily was about to fire a witty retort, but her words were swept away as she caught sight of something going on at a large park they were passing. Kirron leaned up against the park's front gate, eyes closed and arms tied tightly around a girl Emily didn't recognize. The girl had an attractive and graceful figure with long black hair that fell in curls to her waist. Moreover … she was kissing Kirron, her hands sensually massaging his thighs. Emily took a few steps back, eyes widening and mouth falling agape. Her fingers interlaced one another as her hands raised to her heart. "But, but he said he had a meeting to attend today." She breathed.

"Looks like a meeting to me. Only a private scandalous one." Adam remarked offhandedly. Emily immediately bolted. She had to talk to Valerian about this. Adam smiled as he witnessed her disappear in the distance. Things just happen to be working out in his favor.

* * *

Lily pushed her front door open curiously, surprised to see her older sister's panicked expression peering at her. "Emily? What's wrong?" She wondered,

"Where's Valerian? I absolutely have to talk to him." Emily sputtered.

"He's napping, but I'll go get him." Lily informed, retreating back into the house.

"A marriage meeting!?" Emily shrieked in horror as a whole bunch of different emotions assaulted her heart and stomach as she stared in shock at Valerian.

"That's right. Kirron went to a marriage meeting this afternoon. He didn't tell me much about it though. Bryson didn't get the low down either." Valerian replied.

"I think I know why." Emily rumbled vehemently, getting to her feet. Kirron's words reverberated over and over in her head. _It's better if you don't know. I'm sorry I'm doing this._ It all made sense now. She dashed off,

"Emily wait!" Valerian cried,but Emily had long disappeared.

* * *

Emily sat in a chair that occupied a corner in her living room, tapping her foot in anticipation as she waited for Kirron to get home. It was late night. She had left the living room light on and the ticking of a decorative gold clock that hung on the wall was the only sound. Her ears were met with a click, that was the sound of Kirron inserting his key into their front door to unlock it. The door swung open to reveal a relieved looking Kirron stepping with a sigh through the doorway. He shut the door behind him and hung his black jacket on their coat rack. "I'm home!" He announced.

"I know." Emily murmured, just loud enough for Kirron to hear her. The albino jumped in surprise, turning to see Emily sitting stiffly in the living room chair. She gazed at him, her head tilted to the side. The look she gave made Kirron rather uneasy, and he could tell something was up. "H-hello Emily." He greeted nervously, a hand coming up to pull and twirl his hair.

"Hey." Emily responded in a false casual tone. "So." She drawled, leaning back in her seat haughtily and dancing her fingertips across her thighs. "Did you have fun at your …marriage meeting?" Kirron grunted as if he were stabbed in the arm. His face went into a look of panic as he stepped back. "H-how di-did you-"

"I saw you!" Emily hissed, leaping to her feet and flouncing toward him with a scowl engraved into her features. Kirron pressed himself against the wall as Emily was now only inches away. "B-but I-" he stuttered, only to be interrupted by Emily.

"Who was that!?" The blond demanded furiously.

"M-Maria Stone. Sh-she was someone I dated in high school." Kirron answered.

"And you're taking her back and cheating on me?" Emily roared.

"No no no! I I had to go to the marriage meeting, to-to mend things. My Father said so." Kirron tried to justify.

"Oh and I suppose you just had to kiss her too!?" Emily demanded. Her cheeks were slightly puffed out and red with rage. Tears stung her blue eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Well … um … yes …" came Kirron's hesitant reply. Emily practically screamed in disbelief, whipping around and marching to their bedroom. She emerged from the room moments later with a suitcase in hand as well as with the bicolor sapphire necklace Kirron bought her. She tossed the article of jewelry at him. Kirron caught it in fear, watching her storm to the front door.

"Emily no please!" Kirron whimpered, grabbing her by the wrist. A yelp left Kirron as Emily brung a hard hand to his cheek. The blow was enough to force Kirron to the wooden floor with a booming thud. Emily glowered down at him as he whined in pain and brung a hand to his burning red cheek, before she pivoted on her heel and exited the house. Kirron witnessed the door slam in his face while he sat up, a new mix of emotions attacking his heart. He peered down at the bicolor sapphire necklace he clutched in his hand, before tears slowly emanated from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Soon, sniffles and sobs accompanied them.

… this wasn't supposed to happen …

* * *

Emily was in a fit of tears by the time she made it to her friend Jasper's house. She gave a weak knock at the door, exploding into even more tears once Jasper opened it; throwing herself in his arms and taking him by surprise. She buried her face in his chest with a pained whimper. "Can I stay here with you for a while please?" She begged on a sob, her voice slightly muffled as she cried into his red flannel.

"Oh uh … yeah sure!" Jasper chimed, bringing her and her suitcase into the house and lightly closing the door behind them.

"Thanks." Emily sniffed appreciatively, wiping the last of her tears with a tiny smile. The other two residents of the house were gathered in the living room, where cheerful pop music was playing from Jasper's phone perching on the coffee table. Brooklyn sat on the couch, brushing her brown curls with one hand and trying to relax Spandel by massaging his scalp and stroking his face and neck with the other. Spandel splayed out across the couch with his head lying in Brooklyn's lap. His eyes were closed and the gem on his chest was glowing.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked as she came into the living room, advancing to Spandel and Brooklyn.

"Not too much I guess." Jasper yawned, "He's healing himself. He had a run in with his uncle when he went back to Awromott to grab a few tomes for school today."

"Awwwwww. Poor Thing." Emily blew, stroking Spandel's cheek. The demon's gorgeous eyes fluttered open at Emily's touch.

"Oh, I didn't disturb you or ruin your healing process did I?" Emily gasped.

"Not at all Dear Child." Spandel answered quietly, making a small gesture to his still glowing lightning ridge black opal. "But what troubles you Eméo? I can feel all your pain." The gaze and smile he offered were frail but sincere. Eméo. Emily found the nickname a little strange when he first gave it to her; but immediately found it adorable when he explained that adding éo into someone's name was a cute and creative way to add affection in the Awromian language, and that demons often had a lot of fun creating nicknames for and incorporating the mentioned suffix into their friends and families. He even told her that his old; now deceased friends, called him Span, Spandéo, or Iro-Soé-Noé. So she thought it pretty sweet that he gave her an Awromian nickname.

"Yeah, what's up Emily?" Brooklyn wondered, applying pressure to Spamdel's shoulders and getting a pop as well as a low, drawn out moan from him.

"Well … I don't really want to talk about it right now, but it's all Kirron's fault." Emily huffed.

"Okay." Jasper said.

"So where are you off to?" Emily asked Brooklyn, only just now noticing the short, red, figure hugging dress the brunette was wearing.

"Raven and I are going to a party. She should be here any minute now to pick me up. I'm just doing a few touch ups." Brooklyn answered. getting a smile from Emily. And it was then that a car horn sounded from outside. Brooklyn grinned, wishing the group goodbye before grabbing her purse and striding from the house. Emily took Brooklyn's seat on the couch, allowing for Spandel to nestle his head down on her lap and resume his healing process. "So where can I stay?"

"You may reside in my room for as long as you would like. I will gladly use the couch and guest bathroom for your convenience." Spamdel suggested.

"I couldn't let you do that." Emily protested.

"It is no problem Emily. And also and besides, you seem to need it more than I do right now." Spandel purred, grimacing as the healing process became more painful than what it already was.

"Plus you can always share my room Spandel." Jasper chimed, making the demon's cheeks flush pink. After a short while longer Emily started as Spandel hissed in agony and squirmed. He panted, his body quivering and his gem no longer glowing.

"All done?" Jasper wondered, hovering over the blond and ravenette. Spandel's reply was a fragile nod.

"Okay Emily, that really wore him out so I'm gonna take him to bed. I'll cook you something when I get back and we can catch up." Jasper informed. Emily hummed an okay and watched him hoist the now very drowsy Spandel into his arms. It was pretty cute to see him carry him off to bed. Well: it was cute to Emily, and she had to wonder where things with those two would go. Jasper returned minutes later with remnants of a fond smile hinting at his lips. He slipped into the kitchen, Emily trailing behind. It had been a long while sense it was just her and Jasper.

"So what'd Kirron do?" Jasper spat casually, digging in the cabinets for a few cooking items,

"He cheated on me." Emily huffed.

"He what!?" Jasper gasped.

"I caught him kissing another girl after he lied to me about where he'd be today, and he didn't have a legitimate reason to back it up." Emily elaborated exasperatedly.

"That's not right." Jasper commented.

"I know!" Emily shouted.

"It's not very Kirronesque either. Sorry Emily."

* * *

"Kirron! Hey Bro open the door! You and Emily make'n love in there or somethin!?" Bryson called, knocking on Kirron's front door for about the umpteenth time. It was late the next morning and Bryson had come over in hopes of convincing Kirron to play a few sports with him. "Kirron!" He growled, banging on the door a couple of more times. "Ugh, what is that prissy princess doing?" He grumbled to himself in aggravation, his fingers curling into a fist as he reared back. He threw his arm out and punched the door. The door went flying off the hinges and smacked down on the wooden floor inside the house. Bryson trotted in with a satisfied smirk, though his facial expression soon shifted to one of shock and confusion as he looked around. He spotted Kirron lying just a few inches away from where the door had landed, and he looked to be at his lowest point. The albino was coiled up in a tight ball. His hair was messy and falling over his face, and he was wearing the clothes he wore the day before. Tears stained his snow-white cheeks and red tinted his eyes. Emily's bicolor sapphire necklace pressed into his palm. He was still sleeping, and he had been … _crying?_

"Wolfy?" Bryson spoke his nickname with concern, moving over to him. 'Wolfy. Kirron. Prissy Missy?" Bryson chirped when Kirron didn't wake. _You'd think nearly crushing him with a door would wake him up._ He thought, pacing a circle around the snoozing male before kicking lightly at his ribs. Kirron moaned at the uncomfortable contact, eyes gradually opening as he sat up and clutched his temple.

"What's with you Man!?" Bryson exclaimed, "First off, you never go to sleep in your clothes. And second, you sure as hell don't sleep on the floor! Such a thing is unbefitting of Prince Kirron. So what are you doing?"

There was a long silence. "I'm sorry." Kirron finally answered on a barely audible whisper, his voice shaky with depression as he gazed intently at the silver necklace he squeezed in his hand. Bryson gasped at his friend's unusual behavior.

"No way! Are you serious? That happened!?" Bryson exploded a short pause after Kirron told his entire story to him, his big hazel eyes enlarging in deep shock and pity for his best friend. The two perched on the living room couch. Kirron nodded slowly.

"Shit!" Bryson cursed, "Aww man I'm sorry. Did you tell her the reason?"

"I … I didn't get a chance." Kirron mumbled.

"I'm sorry man. I really am. So what are ya gonna do?"

Kirron was silent.

* * *

Emily was still pretty broken up about everything that went on, despite the constant ministrations and comfort Jasper, Spamdel, and Brooklyn offered her. Even now; as she went grocery shopping for ingredients with Spandel for a big meal he, Brook, and Jasper were going to make that evening, Kirron consumed her thoughts. She'd never had a good boyfriend before, and she really thought Kirron was the one. She didn't want to believe that he would hurt her like that, mostly because she still wanted to love him. But how could she? An involuntary sigh escaped her lips. Her boots clicked against the concrete sidewalk. Spandel walked beside her. They were returning to a store they were in a while ago because they had forgotten a needed cooking item there. It was bright and sunny with a cool but not unpleasant breeze out and both carried a few grocery filled bags.

"I meant to ask, how are you feeling, are you better from last night?" Emily asked. She wanted to break the deathly silence that was building between them in order to occupy herself. She didn't really want time to think.

"Affirmative." Spandel sang, tipping his head and putting a hand to his brow in a saluting type motion. "I do despise the discomfort associated with the healing process, though the benefits are always needed in my unfortunate case. And of course you were all kind enough to ease my persistent mutilation. Thank you. I wonder about your condition as well. You did not tell me what troubles you, but I can feel your suffering continues. I feel your pain in my heart and I am quite worried. Will you be fine?" Emily's head dropped at the question, which was the only answer Spandel needed to understand. The demon glanced around to insure no one was around, before calling a puff of dark clouds to envelop him. They dissipated in a matter of seconds, revealing an adorable, fluffy, black cat that he had morphed into in their place. He leaped onto Emily's shoulder with a mew, making her gasp in delight. Her eyes lit up and she settled her bags on a nearby bench to cuddle him. She laughed endearingly as Spandel nuzzled her neck and face, running a hand through his soft black fur. "Well that's a cute little trick Spandel." She grinned, squeezing him and hearing him purr contently. He played with her a little, teasingly giving her a hard time by quickly climbing all over her and making it almost impossible for her to touch him. He jumped down to the sidewalk only to be scooped up into Emily's arms.

"Finally!" The blond breathed, cradling him in her arms.

"Awwww, you've managed to catch me already?" Spandel whined petulantly, feigning disappointment and calling another cloud of darkness to envelop him. When it faded, Spandel loitered next to Emily in his normal form. "Wait here a moment," Spandel commanded gently, extending a finger out toward a nearby store. "I will quickly retrieve what we need."

Emily watched him stride into the store.

* * *

Kirron could use a distraction right now … a good distraction, because the loads of computer business work his father sent him over email wasn't good enough. The music that played in his headphones wasn't good enough. The cheers and cries from Bryson and Valerian watching sports in the living room weren't good enough! His lavender eyes bored tiredly into the computer screen as his fingers worked at the keyboard. Emily flew through his mind, breaking any thoughts irrelevant to her and making him want. He wanted her bright smile, her blue eyes, her sandy hair, her body that was perfect in his eyes. Her kind disposition, her cuddles, her ridiculously lame pickup lines, her jokes, her playfulness, her terrible cooking abilities, her touch, her love. He wanted _her._ He loved her to death and needed her. Things didn't end how they were meant to. How things could've gone differently. Oh how he wished things could've gone differently. He only wanted to protect her, but ended up hurting her instead. He lowered his head to the desk with a breathy exhale.

"Emily … … …"

* * *

Emily's joy fueled by Spandel's cat trick and affection was cut short as a male she was all too familiar with casually strolled up to her, hands shoved in his pockets and green eyes glinting with lust. Emily took a brief glance at the nearby grocery store in hopes that Spandel would pop out so she could just grab him and go home. Though much to her utter chagrin, that wasn't the case. She blew exasperatedly, returning her attention to Adam.

"So, did ya dump your two-faced boyfriend?" The punk brunette snickered, forcing Emily's chin to drop to her chest. "Told you he didn't love you. But did Emily wanna listen to Adam? Noooooooooo. Anyways, why don't you hang out with me from now on?"

"In your dreams Adam Tailor." Emily growled.

"So cruel!" Adam squeaked dramatically, tossing his head back. His humored expression soon turned stern as he gave Emily a glare. "You don't have a choice Em."

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure that Tailor!?" Emily quipped, hands contacting her hips.

"Cause if you don't, I'll do something you'll regret." Adam threatened.

"Like what?" Emily spat.

"Come on Emily, don't play dumb with me." Adam yawned, stretching an uncaring arm behind his head. "You know the kind of stuff I can do. You've experienced some of it first hand. Though, this time I have options. I bet I could have a lot of fun with that cute little auburn headed girl you work at the cafe with."

"Adam, don't you go near Vanemy." Emily warned.

Adam tapped her nose. "Glad we've come to an agreement. Oh and you shouldn't tell anyone about this either. I'm a man of privacy you know?" His tone was joyful accompanied with a sated grin as he slipped a strip of paper that held his phone number into Emily's jacket pocket. Emily was feeling quite the opposite as she glared at him.

"You were always super cute when completely pissed off." Adam laughed childishly, gripping Emily's forearms to keep her still and dipping his head to kiss and suck her neck. Emily squirmed and grunted in a failed attempt to get away. Adam stood up straight a few seconds later, proudly admiring the bruise he had left on the crook of her neck. Emily boiled with rage, moving to slap him. Adam caught her wrist roughly with one hand, lifting her chin with the other and leaning forth to plant a kiss on her lips. Though before he could, Emily felt a pair of hands stably land on her shoulders. They sturdied her quivering body and she heard Spandel's voice order from behind her vehemently, "Step, back, now." Adam did as was told, taking a few steps back nervously. He quickly regained his composure, ruffling his brown hair and looking Spandel up to down. "Damn straight it doesn't take you long to find another cat. Hhhh, what a slut. He's pretty at least, real weird taste in clothing though," he surveyed. Emily whimpered. She had just about had enough.

"Cat? No I'm not a cat, and what is this slut of which you speak?" Spandel ordered.

"Cat is a slang term Spandel, it means man. A slut is a terribly promiscuous female." Emily moaned.

"Ah, if that's the case then I will kindly ask you to leave and reframe from ever making such false derogatory accusations at Emily." Spandel chimed.

"And if I don't?" Adam challenged.

"Then I will have to persecute you." Spandel replied.

"And how would you do that!?" Adam sneered.

"How about you play with me and find out?" Spandel snickered.

"Sure Weirdo. Let's go!" Adam agreed. He certainly didn't expect to go flying into the sky. He yelped with fear as Spandel's levitation spell brung him high into the air. "What the hell!" He shouted. Spandel smirked, flicking his wrist and forcing Adam's body to flip consecutively in the air. With a simple turn of Spamdel's wrist, Adam's flips were transformed into summersaults. Spandel chuckled in amusement, manipulating Adam's body in any way that he chose with a meek movement of one or both hands. He snapped his fingers seconds later, commanding the magic he was using on Adam to lose effect. Adam screamed as he went spiraling toward the ground. But instead of crashing into the pavement, Spandel caught him in his arms bridal style. The demon's lips pulled into a smirk and his dark eyes narrowed enticingly. "Hey there, Big Boy. Wanna play again? Or we could try another game, just the two of us. Sound fun to you? Because it certainly does to me." He crooned smooth and deeply, tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders suggestively.

"Ah! CREEP! DEVIL! LET ME GO! Emily your friend is crazy!" Adam shrieked, thrashing violently until Spandel tauntingly released him from his grip. Adam bolted from sight, but not before shooting Emily a look that said he still meant his threat. Emily couldn't help but explode in mirth. "Wow, you're really scary." She sputtered in between chuckles.

"And here I thought he'd be difficult to mess with. He is ill willed with a weak mind." Spandel hummed brushing a hand across his forehead. He turned to look Emily directly in the eye. "Did he … do anything to you? … Emily?" He queried sacredly, changing the mood from silly to serious in an instant. Emily nervously shook her head, her eyes and head lowered and her cheeks flushed. She was never good at lying. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell everyone the crap that awaited her, as she knew she couldn't handle Adam all on her own despite her strong will. But at the same time; Adam said to keep the subject hush hush, and Emily knew more than anyone that his threats weren't to be taken lightly.

"Emily, Darling Little Girl." Spandel stated, moving close so that there was only a mere few inches between them. His hand took her chin lightly, forcing her to gaze into his pensive ebony eyes. "Did. He. Do. Something. Unpleasant to you." He stated. Emily closed her eyes and shook her head, though that and the few tears sliding from the corner of her eye only added blatantness to her obvious lie. Spandel touched his nose to her forehead and then dropped his head to her neck. "Aah, there it is." He mused, spotting the small bruise Adam left on the crook of her neck. Emily quickly pushed the tall male back.

"Emily, what has he done?" Spandel demanded.

"I can't tell you. Please, just don't even think about it." Emily begged. Spandel seemed to have a hard time understanding the concept, but eventually gave a tentative nod. "Fine. But … you're not alone Emily. I really don't know what is happening to you that could possibly arouse such sadness and fear within you, but I and everyone else are here." Emily broke into tears immediately. Spandel wasn't sure what to do, but he decided to go with something Jasper always did to comfort him. He closed his arms around her shaking form and brung her against him. He caressed her hair and back and briefly pressed a finger to her neck to heal her bruise. He transported all of their grocery bags to the house so he could carry her back home.

* * *

For the next two days Emily stayed locked in Spandel's room for a good majority of the day, only really ever going out to eat. Of course it deeply worried the other three residents of the house, but Emily was pretty adamant about not telling them. She had already contacted Adam once and he wanted to meet her at some party one night. As for Kirron, things were spiraling downhill for him as he found himself falling into depression. He wasn't sure where Emily was and how to get to her, and he was sure her friends weren't in the mood to see or talk to him. And he was sure that she had blocked or deleted his number or something, because all of his persistent texts and calls had been unanswered. He wasn't ready to give up on her. He never would be. But if he had truly lost her;, even with the support of his friends and family, he wouldn't be getting over it easily or anytime soon. He wrapped his thoughts around her; his kitten, as he parked his car at a restaurant located outside the city he lived in. It was a gorgeous restaurant nestled next to a large beach of sugar white sand. Kirron staggered into the restaurant in hopes of relaxing. He took a lonely table next to a large glass window that provided a breathtaking view of the beach. It was noisy with chatter and clinking cups and utensils do to the heavy crowds, but maybe the noise was just what Kirron needed. His lavender eyes peered blankly out of the window, watching the dark azure waves push against the white shore as well as the gracefully setting sun. His elbow rested on the table and his cheek propped in his hand.

"Good evening Sir. How are you doing on this beautiful evening?" The soft voice of his waitress spoke as she came to stand at his table.

"Fine I guess." Kirron muttered, not bothering to look at the waitress for a while before slowly turning his head to halfheartedly get her in his line of vision. She stood with a warm smile, extending a menu out toward him. Her skin was a pale porcelain and her raven hair fell down her back in sleek waves. Her uniform consisted of a dress, white with a high waisted red skirt that fell mid-thigh. Her large brown eyes widened upon sight of Kirron's face. "Kirron?" She gasped.

"Pandore." Kirron grumbled emotionlessly, "You work here?"

"Only for a little bit. My shift is almost over. I'm filling in for someone." The small girl explained, expecting for Kirron to rave on about how his picturesque day was ruined by her very existence.

"Oh, that's all well and good." Kirron replied absentmindedly, before placing an order. It threw Pandore off, so she decided to try one little test. "Did you know that I'm four months pregnant?' She queried, grabbing Kirron's hand and posing it on her rounded stomach.

"Oh congratulations. You have my best wishes." Kirron chimed meekly, almost numb to the restless kicks of Pandore's unborn child.

"Huh?" Pandore squeaked, "You're not going to insult me? Or scold me? Or spit some sassy retort about how I'm too young to already be on my third child and that I'm irresponsible and stupid and that I'm way too fragile and emotional for this kind of stuff?"

Kirron shook his head.

"Kirron, are you okay?" Pandore exhaled, flummoxed.

"Fine." Kirron whispered shakily. Pandore sighed, knowing very well what a lie that was. She walked to the kitchen to give Kirron's order to the cooks. Something was definitely wrong with Kirron, and she didn't like it. Disliking him or not, finding that his usual rude and fiery personality had completely disintegrated perturbed her. And the way he looked. It wasn't like him at all. His hair was left disheveled for one thing, and his dark lavender eyes were dull for another.

Pandore picked up the tip Kirron gave her, which only left her more concerned. The tip was a generous twenty five dollars. She stared at it in contemplation for a while, before shoving the money in her bra and darting out of the restaurant's front door. Her shift was over anyway. She spotted Kirron quietly patting along the beach, hands folded behind his back and head lowered. She called out to him, her heels flitting across the sand as she joined his side.

"Oh, hey Pandore. Thank you for your service this evening. You look adorable in your waitress uniform." He complimented smoothly.

"Wow, you really aren't okay." Pandore mused as she trotted alongside his much bigger form,; distinctly remember Kirron telling her that he didn't find her beautiful in anyway and never would a while back, "Wanna tell me why you're so dejected?" Kirron crooned a heavy sigh, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

"How about over a cup of tea." Pandore suggested sweetly, "You know where my house is. Let's drive over, you can come in and relax?"

"O-okay." Kirron agreed hesitantly.

Pandore watched Kirron drive as they took his car to her house. One of his hands rested on the steering wheel and the other lied freely on the middle console. His eyes were focused on the road, but anyone could tell that his head was somewhere else. Pandore gazed out the window of the passenger seat at all the urban scenery they passed, then her eyes trailed down to examine Kirron's hand that lied on the console. It made her think of how she would see Emily grab onto it when they would all take trips or drives around town together. "So how are things with you and Emily? You propose to her yet?" She teased.

"No. No actually …sh-she … doesn't want me around anymore." Kirron struggled to get the words out.

"Oh I see. It all makes sense now." Pandore said thoughtfully, reaching over and putting her hand in Kirron's. She found that his fingers folded into hers meekly and he squeezed her hand tight.

"What happened?" Pandore wondered shyly.

Kirron finished explaining the situation by the time Pandore filled his tea cup, now feeling fairly weak and sickly. He had told her everything no matter how painful. He told her about the marriage meeting and why he went, his reasons for hiding it from Emily, as well as his reasoning for kissing Maria. He leaned back in his seat as Pandore sat across from him.

"I'm so sorry Kirron." Pandore breathed, "Did you explain your motives to her?"

"I never got the chance. I don't know what to do. I really really don't know what to do." Kirron whimpered. Pandore moved over to him and stroked his white hair. "Well stressing over it won't make a difference. Take a deep breath and clear your mind a little. I know you love Emily a lot, but you're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up."

"Yeah … yeah you're probably right."

* * *

The next two months rolled by slowly and with great difficulty. Emily suffered daily humiliation and harassment of the sexual kind from the very abrasive and casual Adam Tailor. And hiding her constant tribulations wasn't easy. Sometimes she found herself trapped against the wall of Spandel's room as Spandel gazed into her eyes and inquired where she was going all the time and why she would come back in tears. Spandel was almost impossible to lie to, do to the very intensity of his dark stare. Sometimes he'd lie on top of her and let her cry while trying to heal her emotionally and expressing his profound concern for her. Other times she found herself locked in Jasper's tight embrace as he whispered his condolences in her ear as well as ask her what was happening. Even still, she was beginning to adjust to her life with them as well and appreciated there loving attempts to comfort her and give her affection. However, getting Kirron out of her head proved to be impossible. Things for Kirron only got worse. He sunk into a pit of misery; and like Pandore said, managed to make himself sick sometimes. Though, he appreciated the administration his brother, Bryson, and Pandore treated him with. Emily would sometimes see Kirron hanging around a coffee shop or library, but he never seemed to notice her though. It was obvious that the two still wanted and loved one another, especially Kirron; but the odds just weren't in their favor. Their surrounding friends weren't sure how to handle the pressing calamity either, the fact that not all of them knew what was going on only salted the wound. Both Emily and Kirron repetitively asked themselves why.

 _Why_ did he hurt me like that, was Emily's question.

 _Why_ did things turn out this way, was Kirron's.

* * *

Emily wished Spandel, Brooklyn, and Jasper a goodbye as she exited the house. The night was quiet, the dark sky filled with stars. A long walk was what she was taking. It stood as an alleviator, as well as a trip from point A to point B. Unfortunately she had another tormenting meeting with Adam Tailor. She packed a taser in her purse for an extra precaution, as Adam's gestures were getting far more provocative and aggressive. Seriously, Emily wasn't sure if she could take anymore Adamisms. She did have to admit to slightly liking the rendezvous spot that the pushy brunette chose. No it wasn't the old broken down warehouse he asked her to meet him in front of, but more of the dock and vast lake that stretched out nearby. This half magnificent place stood at the edge of town, and seemed totally empty for the moment. Emily tried to indulge Adam in conversation the best she could as they hung out in front of the warehouse, their casual voices and the crickets the only sound as Emily delayed the inevitable. But eventually the thing Emily dreaded the most came. Her body pressed against the door of the warehouse as Adam's fingers dug into her hips and his lips claimed hers, it was quite the messy kiss and Emily's fingers crawled into her purse to grip her taser. She was so done with this.

Adam's disgusting passion cane to an unexpected stop by something ramming him dead in the back of his head. A yelp shot from his throat and he collapsed to the pavement with a thud. Emily looked up with a gasp to see Kirron standing in front of her, elbow still raised in the air from smacking Adam with it. He didn't look like himself. All that suave, sophisticated, classy charm and superiority had completely melted away to reveal a dejected boy too broken to care. His snowy hair was a mess and his eyes groggy. Emily also immediately noticed the easy attire he was dressed in. He wore a red flannel left open pulled over a black turtleneck, the sleeves of both clothing articles were rolled up to his elbows. He wore a set of dark jeans and black boots, and a black scarf hung sloppily around his neck. He was angry, the scowl written firmly across his face. His heart pounded wildly in his ribs as he stared at Emily, his love. Her body shook with surprise and she locked eyes with him.

"Aah, what the hell is your problem Dude!?" Adam groaned in agitation, stumbling to his feet and caressing his surely bruised head. A smirk cut through his lips and his hands met his hips once he realized it was Kirron who hit him. "Oh! It's the Pretty Little Albino. Jealous? Little Liar?"

"Don't abuse her." Kirron ordered.

"I'm not. Why do you even care? You obviously don't love the girl." Adam remarked.

"And you do?" Kirron demanded.

"Nope,not really. Love isn't a thing I'm too familiar with." Adam chimed, immediately getting a punch from Kirron.

"Feisty little thing aren'tcha?" Adam commented, retaliating with a kick. Confusion clouded Emily's mind as she observed the two break into combat. She couldn't wrap her head around why Kirron was doing this. It could've been just for fun, she was fully aware that Kirron loved to fight. But then why? She watched Kirron gracefully dodge Adam's punch with a flip to the side, following it up with a kick to his ribs. Adam jerked Kirron by his hair and in turn Kirron drove his knee into the brunette's stomach. Adam went flying back, but recovered easily while spitting out blood. The battle continued. The pair of boys proceeded to trade attacks, until Kirron concluded it with a jarring blow to Adam's chest. Adam hit the ground hard, now unconscious. Emily stayed put at her spot against the warehouse door as Kirron approached her, panting. "What are you doing here?" She spoke breathlessly.

"Taking a walk." Kirron drawled, dusting himself off.

"Out here?"

"Why, yes. I am an adventurer Emily." Kirron justified. Emily crossed her arms and gave a begrudging glare.

"Emily … will you allow me to talk to you?" He questioned nervously.

"About what?"

"About us … and that marriage meeting I attended."

Emily took a brief glance at the unconscious Adam, before giving a slow nod.

* * *

Kirron lead Emily to the wooden dock that extended into the large lake. He watched the gradually moving water as his heart raced and his head spun. He watched the stars that reflected in it, the moon as well. Emily stared patiently at his back, wondering what the heck he could possibly want to say.

"A short while after moving to the United States, my father became associated with a man named Eric Stone." Kirron started, "They hit it off. Both understood finance and entrepreneurship well. Father helped Eric get his own little organization started, and Eric helped to spread the glory of my father's company. It … it wasn't until the ninth grade that I met Eric's daughter, Maria Stone. I thought nothing of her at first, but Father insisted that I get to know her because she was Eric's daughter and she stood as a possible bride for me when I came of age. So I did. Turns out that we got along well, liked each other a lot, loved each other in fact. It seemed obvious that we would be together, and our parents couldn't have been happier. However …" Emily watched him fist the bottom of his flannel in his hands and his body stiffened.

"Something happened." He continued gravely, "One night, Maria and I got into a fight. It was stupid and fatuous, really really fatuous. It was one of those arguments you just kind of get into and totally forget about the next day. Well at least … it should've been. But our bantering turned into hurtful words. And soon after … our battle of words turned into a physical one. Maria couldn't fight, but managed to hurt me anyway. Though not nearly as badly as I hurt her." He clutched his jacket tighter, "I … well … the damage was so bad that … she was in the hospital for a long while. I sent her to the hospital Emily. Actually it's been the only time I've ever regretted fighting, ever. Things ended brusquely right then and there. Maria's family moved away and Father lost contact with Eric. That is until now. When we were on our date and Valerian sent me to speak to Father, well Father received a call from Eric that day and wanted to talk to me about it. In the call; Eric stated that he would be willing to renew their friendship as well as once again associate their companies, as long as I agreed to mend things with Maria as she apparently really missed me but was far too afraid to come near me. They set it up as a marriage meeting. My father explained that he knew I deeply loved you; so I didn't have to consider Maria romantically, despite it wouldn't hurt to have options, but I had to please Maria in every way I could so that he wouldn't lose this opportunity. Believe me Emily, I was genuinely against the entire thing, but I had to. It was all my fault my father lost his friend after all. At the marriage meeting, Maria asked if we could start over and date again even though she knew I was with you. It only hurt her more when I told her no. She respected my reply and said she wouldn't come between me and you, but asked that for one last time, I treat her the way I did when we dated. That's … where that kiss came in. I thought about you the entire time. I didn't mean anything by it I swear! I swear! Maria doesn't mean much to me at all! It was a business obligation, a business obligation!" Kirron was in tears now, pacing back and forth across the boardwalk and tugging stressfully at his scarf and hair. "I guess you can already see why I didn't want to tell you about it. I shouldn't have kept it from you Emily, but I was terribly afraid that you'd worry and be hurt by it. Hurt by something like that. I wasn't sure what to do, I wasn't sure what to do! I ended up just deciding on getting the meeting out of the way, and never having to go through this again. Make it up to Maria so my father could have his friend and leave the past in the past. B-but then you … I … I'm really sorry. I'm a huge idiot." He continued pacing, the tears falling faster and his lips breaking into sobs. Emily stared at him. This was new, this was really new. Never had she ever seen Kirron so ridiculously vulnerable. He was always so cocky and macho. He'd never broken down like that. She could see the sadness in his eyes and his voice shook. She couldn't believe it. It was crazy. To think that the illusion that he was cheating on her was so strong; and yet, he was only ceiling up his past demons that were none of her business and trying to protect her. Emily's cheeks burned with red embarrassment and tears stung her eyes as the revelation hit her. "So then … this was all just an accident? A misunderstanding?" She whimpered.

"And a mistake on my part." Kirron added on a choke. Emily exhaled. She grabbed Kirron by his shirt the next time he paced past her and pulled him into a loving embrace. A gasp of relief left Kirron and his arms promptly stole Emily in a tight squeeze. Emily let Kirron cry for a little while, holding him together so he wouldn't fall apart

"I am so sorry I just didn't tell you about this. I love you a lot." Kirron whispered, pulling Emily closer; if such a thing was possible.

"I love you too Kirron. And I guess I owe you an apology for jumping to conclusions." Emily soothed.

"No you don't. I completely understand." Kirron rumbled, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. He could feel her smile as she posed her hands on his chest, making his body shiver with euphoria. Boy did he miss her, and she felt the sane. Their sweet kiss molded into one of passion as Emily's arms climbed up to twine around his neck, her hands tangling in his thick milky hair and pulling him closer. Kirron's arms snaked down to hold her waist. He explored what he could of her, his fingers flitting across her thighs and then running up. He traced her shape, from her waist to the detailed contours of her beautiful face. The two were so close that Emily swore she could intricately map out every inch of his perfect body. They drank up every detail of their moment, savoring each other's sweet taste, smell, and touch. Their hearts pounded in sync with one another and the heat of their embrace protected against both the cold as well as the pain they once felt. Both pulled away once having no air left to give, breathing heavily and gazing at one another. Kirron leaned his forehead on Emily's. "P-please, s-stay with me please." He panted weakly.

"Of course." Emily breathed. Kirron stepped back and pulled Emily's bicolor sapphire necklace from his pocket. "Still want this My Ecstasy?"

"Heck yes!" Emily chanted. Kirron leaned forward with an amused grin and hooked the clasp of the silver necklace behind her neck. Emily smiled brightly, twisting the gemstone pendent in between her fingers.

 **A couple of weeks later**

Pandore held the phone to her ear as she scrambled around the kitchen to clean up the mess her two children made. "Hi Kirron." She greeted with surprise as she scrubbed the table with a few napkins.

"How's it going Princess?" Kirron rumbled on the other line as he hitched on a pair of black pants. He had just finished an afternoon shower. He decided to leave himself shirtless as he moved into he and Emily's bedroom. He didn't have anything to do that day anyway.

"It's going well. Why'd you call?" Pandore chimed.

"To thank you. I appreciate what you did for me while I was depressed. I don't really want to say this; and I will not repeat myself so listen closely. I don't know what I would've done without your support. Thank you." Kirron answered. He could just see her blushing over the phone as she stammered embarrassingly, "Oh, n-no problem. I I I mean you're welcome." The two exchanged a few more words before Kirron carelessly dropped his phone on the bedside table. Emily lied on the bed waiting for him, face up. He got on the bed and lied down lazily on top of Emily. "I know I've said this a million times, but I'm so glad you're here with me Kitten." He professed sincerely, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face in her neck.

"Me too Handsome." Emily grinned, stroking his velvety skin. "So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

"I want a nap." Kirron declared enthusiastically.

"You? A nap? That's rare." She giggled, "Well go ahead and sleep My Prince. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I know." Kirron snickered, strengthening his grip on her. "Cause I'm never letting you go."

* * *

He loved her.

Kirron loved her.

Kirron loved Emily. He loved her big, cheerful ocean eyes. He loved her bright smiles, her sensitive skin, her sandy blonde hair, her body. He loved her lame pickup lines, and her terrible cooking abilities. He loved her chipper personality. He loved how she accepted him, how she played with him, how she took care of him, how cute and flustered she got over little things like compliments. He loved that she was his. She was perfect, and belonged only to him. Just to be in her presence was a blessing.

He loved her, and nothing could ever change that.

 **Woah, that was long! I hope you liked! :)**

 **I actually had a lot of fun with Adam, despite he's a dirty antagonist. I just had fun messing around with such a nonchalant and brusque character. Plus, I just find it so much fun to say his name. Adam Tailor. Adam Tailor! ADAM TAILOR!**

 **Thanks once again SilverSwirls and Pandore for lending your characters.**

 **Leave a review Lovelys, and remenber that feedback is love! ;)**


End file.
